


Momma Stark

by SpazkittyX3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazkittyX3/pseuds/SpazkittyX3
Summary: It’s debatable who’s ‘Mom’ and who’s ‘Dad’ with Steve and Tony.  Lots of people think of Steve as ‘mom’ cause he’s so nice and sweet, but Steve knows what a mother’s love is like, and Tony fits it to a T.  Steve uses that to his advantage.





	Momma Stark

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Everyone made jokes about Steve and Tony being the ‘Mommy and Daddy’ of the Avengers; from “mommy and daddy are fighting” to “watch your language in front of mom” and so on.

Steve took it with a grain of salt, it kept morale up with the group; even though everyone called him mom. He’d admit he could maintain the moral high ground by putting up with people’s shit more than Tony, as a mother would. He would argue though, that Tony was more of the ‘mother’,because Tony was fussy. Now, most people knew that Tony Stark could be fussy with things, what they didn’t notice was how fussy he got towards people too. How he would subtly be giving everyone the latest trinkets he made, all towards keeping them safer. People thought it was him just being Tony and everyone indulged him messing around with tech like usual. But Steve noticed after certain missions (when the team sustained injuries), how a month or two later they would receive a new toy that would prevent the injuries from before. Others put their mission mistakes behind them and forgot it, so they never made the connection of WHY Tony made the things he did.

They also never noticed even the little things he did around the tower for everyone. Alarms were made differently for Clint cause of his hearing issues, and anytime he was watching a video JARVIS automatically put subtitles on them, Clint never asked for those things. Steve had specially made work out equipment that could handle even his strength. He noticed right away, but when he went to thank Tony he got “It’s just efficiency, make one better set instead of replacing sets every week, math” and went back to what he was doing. It was an‘it’s just common sense’ kind of kind, and Steve appreciated it.

It bothered him though that Tony never cared so much for himself than he did for others. Missing meals and living off coffee, not sleeping. A routine came of him pulling Tony away from his work if the hermit symptoms went longer than 3 days. Clint made a joke about it “Mommy just needs to strut her stuff and attract Daddy into bed” and laughed.

“Ha, ha, but I am working on him taking care of himself a bit better; I got him to at least keep healthy snacks in his workshop, and he DOES eat them.”

Clint made a raspberry noise “So now he has more of a reason to stay in there. When he gets into that zone he’s never gonna leave it without you telling him. You’ll keep him alive, but you’ll never get him to leave that room of his free will. If he ever gets the sense to put a futon in there we’d never see him outside of being Iron man.”

That did scare Steve a bit but he was already working on a little plan so he decided to have some fun while he put it into play. “I bet you $50 I can”

Clint rubbed his hands greedily “Pay up now cause that’s never gonna happen”

Steve just had a confident smile.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Spider-man had been recently been added to the official Avengers roster, with his identity revealed only to those on the need to know bases. So Steve looked into who Peter Parker was, and didn’t like everything he saw.

In college debt, a small apartment, and a day job that was downright abusive. 

When asked about it the responses bounced between ‘independent pride’ and ‘not wanting to be a bother’. He argued with Peter that if he let them help then he could focus on this work a bit more and progress much faster. Peter always brushed it off with “I’m doing fine” and, “I can handle it”. Steve never pushed, wanting to respect Peter’s space. His worry spiked though when he made the connection that the young man’s low budget affected his meals too. As someone with super strength, he knew personally how that affected your metabolism, even if he was eating what was normally healthy for any other person, it wasn’t nearly enough that was NEEDED. The only way he found that he could at least feed Peter without a fuss was with group meals, (never take out cause then he would insist on paying his share) and dear god the poor kid seemed like he was starving with how much he puts down.

And so, Steve came up with a little plan. Sick Momma Stark on Peter

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Making the bet with Clint was the little push he needed to put his plan into action. Steve approached Spider-man.

“Tony doesn’t think to offer but just so you know you’re welcomed to work on any of your personal projects in our labs. I’m sure you can make great use of the equipment and tools we have available.” Steve was poking very hard with the science stick.

Peter fidgeted. “That sounds amazing but, wouldn’t I get in his way? Or annoy him being in his personal space?”

“Trust me, if you ask he’ll probably say “knock yourself out” and zone back into whatever he was doing. Tony also loves being around like minds, you’d actually understand the stuff he’s working on, he’ll tell me about them and a lot of it goes over my head. “

Peter nodded “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Now all Steve had to do was sit back and wait.

…

Peter was in the tower with a full looking back pack just the next day. As Steve sat to watch the security camera, he sent Clint a text. ‘Hey, get over here and watch your money fly into my pocket’

Clint would show up soon, so he sat back and watched, even indulging in a bowl of popcorn.

Peter was in the door way of the lab and knocked. “Hello, um…would it be okay to work on some stuff in here? It’s ok if it’s not, I can go somewhere else….”

Tony lifted up his goggles for a moment. “Yeah it’s cool, knock yourself out. Just put stuff back where it was when you’re done.” He snapped the goggle back into place and went back to work.

Steve laughed

Peter perked up at the response and set himself up at one of the tables in the room. He had a moment of wonder taking everything in. Looking through drawers and seeing the tools had him starry eyed, bouncing on his heels in excitement, but hesitant to touch. Taking deep breaths he seemed to gather his nerves and dove in. Soon enough Peter had filled the table with tools and his project spread out, getting into the familiar ‘in the zone’ pose and focused on his work.

Tony was of course curious, Steve watched as Tony would occasionally glance over at Peter before giving in and wheeling his chair over to hover. “Whacha working on there?”

Peter went into explaining when Clint walked in. “Ok, I’m here, and as I can see Tony is still there, and so your money needs to be coming here.”

“Just give it some time, watch the magic happen.”

Clint grabbed some of the popcorn. “Having Peter do your work for you doesn’t count you know.”

“The bet was, I could get Tony to leave the lab without being told to, that means by me or any other person.”

“So you paid the kid to persuade him to willing leave, still doesn’t count”

“Nope, I didn’t tell Peter to do anything. No persuading, no tricking, no guilting. All I did was tell Peter he was free to use our labs. What I did, was put them in the same room together for a long period of time.”

“How’s that going to work?”

“Just watch.”

Looking back at the feed, Tony was running around and grabbing things to help with Peter’s project, they were both speaking quickly, ecstatic about their break though.

There was a spark and the new toy lit up, along with Peter’s face with joy, Tony’s face with pride. Steve had a moment of pride too, feeling like he gave Tony a son.

Then Peter’s stomach growled.

It was quite loud, enough that Peter jumped a little, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, just a sec.” He reached into his backpack and grabbed a TINY box of cereal. Pouring it into his mouth quick he finished it in two mouthfuls. After swallowing he went back to tinkering, Tony was still providing input but it was losing momentum. Not even five minutes and Tony broke. “Is that all you’re eating?”

“Yeah it’s ok.”

“….Big breakfast?”

“Oh, I usually don’t eat breakfast.”

Steve was having a wonderful time as he could see Tony’s hands start to twitch.  
The two scientists tried to get back to the task but Tony couldn’t stop himself.

“What did you have for dinner last night” He had a stern face and he eyed Peter.

“um…pizza?”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How. Much.”

“Why?”

“Humor me, how much?”

“…Three slices.”

“WHAT?!”

“What?!”

“I’ve seen Steve eat two WHOLE pizzas, thick stuff crust, and have room for a quarter of cake. He was ‘satisfied’ not ‘holy shit I’m so full’ just ‘satisfied’. Super strength comes with needing many, many carbs. …Your slices….please don’t tell me they were leftover frozen”

“…okay”

There was a long moment of silence.

“I’m afraid to ask what your lunch was yesterday.”

“…You know what, I’m just gonna go. Thanks for everything, this was an amazing opportunity, and you’ve been a great help. I don’t think I would have figured out that trick with the power cable for, like, months. So thanks aga-“

Tony violently grabbed Peter by the shoulders, and yelled “WHAT DID YOU EAT FOR LUNCH?”

Peter panicked “I FORGOT!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT WHAT YOU ATE, IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY?!”

“NO I FORGOT EAT!”

Steve knew it was bad, but not quite that bad, now Steve was afraid he may have broken Momma Stark.

Tony released the poor kid, putting his hands together in front of his face, looking like he was praying. Eyes closed, he was taking large deep breaths to calm himself. Peter watched this frozen in fear from the outburst. After a solid minute Tony spoke. “Peter.”

“Y-yeah?”

“We are going to go to the cafeteria, you are going to eat, you are going to eat till you hit the wall and feel if you had another bite you would vomit.”

“I don’t –“

“THEN, we are going to go to the store, we will go shopping, we are going to fill your fridge, we are going to make you a meal plan, and I’m going to give you a food stipend.”

“That’s not-“

“IF, you do not do as I say, I will have a nutritionlist STALK YOU…they will be a large nutritionlist, with a thick foreign accent and everything. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir”

“Good. You are part of this team now, so if you think for a second that I’m going to just sit back and ALLOW a member of my team walk around staving you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Yes sir”

Tony clapped his hands, startling Peter; Tony had a smile back on his face. “It’s a date then, let’s get lunch.”

He draped an arm around Peter and dragged him out of the lab.

Steve had a warm smile on his face as he watched the two, his hand held out in the general direction of Clint. “Pay up”

“Hey now that’s just playing dirty.” But with a grumble he still pulled out his wallet.

With money in hand Steve stood up. “I think I’ll go get some lunch too, care to join me?”

“And have you flaunt your victory in my face, no thanks, besides I already ate.”

Steve wasn’t going to flaunt it, but he was going to bask in it. Getting two birds with one stone, it couldn’t have gone more perfect. Peter was stubborn, but he was no match for the level of obstinance that was Tony Stark.

…

The table the three were sitting at was quite the site in the cafeteria. Both Steve and Peter had heavy loaded trays in front of them. Steve caught them in the line and had to stop Tony from having multiple trays in front of the kid, convincing him that they could always go back for seconds.

Tony seemed to still be stuck in rant mode. “Can you believe this kid? Did you know this was happening? A growing young boy needs to eat better. You must have some super solider meal plan lying around somewhere, give it to him…or give it to me, might be outdated. Plus Pete’s got some radiation in there, maybe I should call Banner…”

Peter looked like he wanted to die. “I’m not a ‘growing young boy’ I’m 27 for Christ sake, I stopped growing a while ago!”

Steve laughed “But even with super strength your muscles are always growing, you can become even stronger with the right nutrition. Someday, you could even look like me.”

Peter gave him a once over, a little in awe, and continued to dig into his food.

Tony gave a head shake. “Maybe not quite that big, your fighting style relies on you being quick and flexible. I watched a video where body builders made a very sad attempt at ballet. You don’t want that.”

“I’m not taking ballet.”

“Of course not, I’m just saying you want to go for tone not buff.”

“What if I want buff?”

“Then I’ll sick Black Widow on you and have her take over your training.”

“Please no, she scares me.”

Steve without looking up added in. “Then listen to your mother Peter.” He really couldn’t help himself.

There was a long silence, Peter responded first. “I thought you were the mom.”

Tony popped in. “Oh, he is. I mean, I’ve got the striking good looking fatherly facial hair and stern demeanor; Steve’s got loving patience, innocents and the tits. It’s obvious.”

Looking Tony dead in the eye, completely straight faced Steve responded. “These PECS, dear, seem to be the only thing to get you out of the lab and into bed.” Just for an added bonus he gave each one a twitch, clearly visible under this tight shirt.

The looks on their faces was priceless.

Peter had a bright blush on his cheeks and wide eyes, he turned back to his food, pretending like he didn’t hear that or maybe processing it. Tony…was a fire hydrant, face slack in shock. If Steve knew a bit of flirting could get that kind of reaction, he would have done it sooner. It must have been going to his head because he pushed a bit more. “I’m all done here; need to be getting back to work.” He got up and around the table to Tony’s side. “Call me when dinner is ready, honey.” And with a single finger, lifted Tony’s chin up to close his gapping mouth, gave a wink, and walked away; not waiting for a response.

Steve’s super hearing could already pick up gossiping all around him; but he was having too much fun to care about that at the moment. He finally understood the term ‘domestic bliss’.

There were a lot more heated debates in the tower after that scene. Some now painting him as the strong father figure, as opposed to them one sidedly viewing him as being motherly before. He didn’t get though why sometimes the conversations he would hear would mention baseball.

**Author's Note:**

> ~(*0*)~  
> Author notes:   
> Oh hey, first fic I’m posting in like…10 years or something. I have a bunch of others I’ve been working on but then the ideas keep coming and new files started and none finished. BUT THIS! This was a push of inspiration that had me vomiting it out till 3 am, and then finishing off and handing it over to a Beta the next day. Like, holy shit.  
> Most of my stuff I’m working on is SpideyPool, my past stuff is KakaIru, but this is officially my first Marvel fic. I have thoughts of sequels to this but I like it as a standalone one shot.   
> Did you like that part where I avoided actual research on technical terms and coming up with a gadget for Peter to work on with a side conversation?…I know I did.  
> Also Tony is in that much shock not only because of the comment itself involving beds, but that such lewd things were coming from Steve of all people. Kinda like a ‘Angel is a Centerfold’ moment.


End file.
